


Gremlin Tech

by RagnaRoxy



Series: Gremlin gets in trouble [1]
Category: Agents of Mayhem (Video Game)
Genre: Masturbation, Other, agents of mayhem - Freeform, fun with science, fun with sybians, gremlin tech, if you dont like swearing try making up words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 15:51:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11901018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagnaRoxy/pseuds/RagnaRoxy
Summary: not all of Gremlins inventions are meant for combat.





	Gremlin Tech

The ARK was never quiet, technicians kept watch over flickering holoscreens, agents came and went through the teleporter at all hours of the day, and of course Persephone herself watched the proceedings of the entire base like a conductor at her stand.  
Gremlin had to work fast. she was used to it, but in this case, even more so. she had barely forty-five minutes between finishing her latest batch of exploding doves and when the next mission was slated to begin. she placed a tiny "be right back" sign on her desk and scampered back up to her quarters.  
the room was small to begin with, but adding in the amount of books, tools, posters, post-it notes and half-scrapped personal projects littering every horizontal and some vertical surfaces, it was downright claustrophobic. she still danced around the piles with practiced grace to lift a suitcase-sized module off a shelf. its dented and scratched plastic casing told stories of when it was originally the fender off one of quartermiles' scrapped cars, or a carrying case Relic used to smuggle out another priceless artifact. Gremlin couldn't remember exactly, she'd taken to "borrowing" so many different recycled pieces and cast-offs for her prototypes she could never keep them straight anymore.  
she placed the piece on her bed with an air of reverence unfit for the rumpled sheets it nestled into. she grabbed a few pillows and a cabbit plushie, arranging them on either side for extra cushioning, and removed the top half of the case.  
rising proud from the plastic carapace stood a deep purple phallus, ridged in loops and swirls that were sculpted in the silicone to please the eye as much as the nethers. at its base were multiple smaller nubs and ridges along the remainder of the silicone surface, huddled like worshipers around a monolithic shrine.  
she turned to a nearby laptop, checking the camera settings and donning a headset mic. "GremlinTech Prototype Sybian Alpha-Romeo-31, Rough Rider. Practical test three. I've changed the gearing ratio and tightened the containment on the dark matter shard, so there shouldn't be any more overheating mishaps like last time. still decided to add some cooling fans anyway." she shimmied out of her jumpsuit and crawled up to the saddle. "Visual inspection shows no structural damage from the previous test, so looks like this round of casting is gonna work." she ran her thumb over the little tentacle-like nub at the base of the shaft. "re-tooled the app to allow for independent vibe control in the secondary motor, so that's gonna be a fun new doodad to play with. speaking of..." grabbing her phone, she activated the control app, innocently disguised as a farming simulator. "whoop. almost forgot. don't have much time to clean up." in a moment, a condom was rolled onto the equipment.

"note to self, get more lube. or buy flavored condoms. or maybe both. or invent something better. maybe Claymore can give me some chemistry ideas." the engineer shrugged, bending down to close her lips over the head of the piece. the hand that wasn't holding the phone moved down between her legs, trailing a few circles across her clit, already perking at the idea of another equipment test of this caliber. she took the length deeper, swirling her tongue around it, savoring the valleys and ridges that were soon to be inside her elsewhere.

when she figured she was ready enough, she pulled up with a slight pop of her lips and then a laugh at the noise. "alright, commencing practical test at oh-two hundred hours, fourty-eight minutes, Seoul time." she confidently straddled her invention and lowered herself onto the dildo.  
"Ohhh Fuuuuuuuuuuuunkytown--firmness is satisfactory, may have to work on the curve, but the length and girth are p-perfect." her breath hitched and her eyes went out of focus for a moment. it had been a while since the previous test, and even longer since she had anything else between her legs. she shifted a bit, getting used to the new fullness inside her before she turned her phone screen back on.  
"Lowest setting, approximately 20 Hz, primary motor only, no oscillation in pattern."  
there was a dull hum as the vibrator inside her whirred to life.  
"C-Candy and biscuits--" she gasped softly, her thumb twitching over the controls. her hips rocked ever so slightly, unconsciously seeking out more.  
"firing up the secondary motor..."  
the nub against her clit began to buzz dilligently away, her body quivered in immediate response.  
"FFfffffffffff---uunnn--hhhhhouse! secondary motor might need to be scaled back in proportion to primary, moving primary to 35 Hz to compensate, secondary moving to oscillation."  
the shaft's motor dropped in pitch slightly to a lower rumble, her clit already starting to pulse in time with the new pattern of the second motor.  
Gremlin leaned back, bracing her hand against a cushion behind her and rolled her hips. a deep groan of pleasure slipped unbidden from her throat before she caught herself. right. science.  
"This one....this one is going to be a stress test just to see how high I can get it cranked before it needs a recalibration. holding up well so far. moving to preset pattern delta, 50 Hz on the primary, shifting up to solid 35 on secondary..."  
she fiddled with the controls again and nearly dropped the phone. she was only halfway on the intensity and already panting. she needed to schedule way more testing time on this thing. or she needed to step up her flirting game with Hardtack.  
her. flirting. right. that's just as likely as Daisy and Red Card both giving up drinking. still, a girl could dream, right? and dream she did, the feeling of the Sailor's rough hands around her waist, his beard tickling her neck, that voice whispering her name in her ear again and again.  
she changed position again, leaning forward to grab the front of the saddles' casing. her knuckles turned pale as her fingers dug into the plastic for grip, trying her best to anchor herself when she was losing control of her senses.  
her hips started to buck again, grinding harder against the silicone, desperate for even more against her already sensitive bud, beads of sweat beginning to form on her skin. the whole place was a sauna to begin with, why the hell they kept venting waste steam from the ARK's dark matter reactor directly back into the main control room was beyond her. LEGION was weird that way.  
"Oh God-iva chocolates...Hamstrings...shillelagh..." she gasped, her sweaty grip causing her to accidentally up the vibrations even further. "looks like....that was....75 Hz, everything's holding together--" she managed to stammer out before giving into her hunger. she slammed her hips into the saddle, her breath coming in quick gasps, subconsciously congratulating herself on building such a rugged chassis for just this situation.  
she could feel her climax beginning to boil over, the first sparks of an electrical storm in her nerves beginning to bloom at the edges of her vision. it was now or never.  
"H-hammer down, moving to-to max power--95Hz both m-motors!" she hissed the last few syllables through gritted teeth, her body tensing just before she hit the button.  
her mind went blank. her body arched back again, her legs twitching as her orgasm went off like an overloading power transformer. her hips bucked wildly, the saddle living up to it's name as she rode her ecstasy like a wild animal.  
as she came back down from her high, various thoughts came to her one at a time. first, this thing needed a timer or maybe an autostop function. two, 95Hz, 5700 RPM, was REALLY GOOD. third, Daisy would probably kill to get her hands on this thing. fourth, she had screamed Hardtack's name a few times as she came. oops.

and then the sixth though came barreling in, knocking the other patiently lined-up thoughts over and out of her mind. her laptop wasn't just recording the video. it was also livestreaming it.

her eyes went wide as she tumbled off the saddle and scrambled to shut off the stream, her afterglow suddenly spoiled by a panicked surge of adrenaline. it was too late. her inbox had filled with dozens of messages, scores of stream donations, and one very stern note from Carol in HR.

She very briefly wondered if anyone in LEGION had ever had the same problem.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know about you, but if I had access to all the mechanical gubbins I could ever want, I'd start by making the best damn sybian in the world. followed by a gun that shoots swords that explode into smaller swords that explode again. ALSO: she's recording her experience because SCIENCE is pretty much just fucking around, but there's proper documentation of said around-fuckery.


End file.
